Batman: Assassin
by Fandom Cultures
Summary: We all know Batman as a man with morals but imagine if that changed. Imagine if Batman grew up without the love and guidance of Alfred. What kind of a man would he be? In this fanmade Elseworlds tale, we get a new take on a legendary hero. We get the Batman: Assassin.
1. Prologue

A mother, a father, and their 9-year old son are just leaving the theater after watching a movie.

"What if we take a shortcut?" Thomas Wayne asks.

"Are you sure, honey? We might get lost."

"It will be fine."

The family butler Alfred Pennyworth watches them go through an alleyway. He follows them.

They keep walking down the alley. Suddenly a man walks in front of them and pulls out a gun.

"I'll take your wallet and her necklace now!" The man yells.

"Alright just don't kill us."

Thomas Wayne hands his wallet to him. Suddenly the gunman reaches for Martha's necklace.

"I told you to give me your necklace!"

Thomas tries to stop him but suddenly there is are two gunshots. Thomas stares down at his chest and sees blood dripping. He falls to the ground dead. Martha also falls to the ground. The gunman looks at the crying boy and points his gun at him.

"Do not tell anyone about this!" Understood?!"

Suddenly Alfred lunges at the gunman and the two fight. Alfred fights to keep the gun away from the boy but the gunman makes the gunpoint to Alfred. Another gunshot is fired and Alfred falls to the ground. The gunman runs away and the boy runs to Alfred.

"Alfred!"

"Master Bruce. Be strong! I-I-"

Before he can finish his sentence he dies. Several hours later, the police arrive. Bruce is transported to foster care where he is made fun of by other kids. One night at the foster home while he is sleeping, one of the boys drags him out of bed. Then he and his friends start beating him up. He tries to fight back but they are too strong.

"Oi!" A voice yells.

The bullies turn around and standing behind them is a short, round-looking boy. He grabs one of the bullies and punches him in the face. Another bully tries to attack him but the boy slams his foot on the bully's and head butts him to the ground. He glares at the other bully who runs away. He turns his attention to Bruce. He reaches out his hand.

"Don't let these boys intimidate you. You just have to learn how to survive."

Bruce takes his hand and gets back on his feet.

"Thanks for the help but I had it."

"Uh-huh sure."

"What's your name?"

"Oswald Cobbelpot and you must be Bruce Wayne?"

Bruce nods his head.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" Bruce asks.

"My Dad taught me some of his moves before he died."

"Oh."

So Bruce grows up in the foster home. Oswald teaches him how to survive. However, he also tries to persuade Bruce to participate in criminal acts. Bruce refuses and this puts a wrench in their friendship. At age 12, Bruce is freed from the foster care by Lucius Fox who reveals that he kept the wealth protected and ready for Bruce when he is freed. Bruce returns to Wayne Manor.

"I cannot stay here any longer. Not while people out there are suffering the same way I am," Bruce yells himself.

Bruce packs his bags and buys a plane ticket. He leaves for a long voyage. This is where the real story starts.


	2. Chapter1

It is nighttime in Mexico City. A group of 6 drug dealers is in their base counting their money. Suddenly there is gunshot outside. One of the drug dealers heads outside to see what is going on. He looks around and just shrugs his shoulders. He is about to head back inside when a rope suddenly drops down and wraps around his neck. The rope lifts him into the air, suffocating him. He struggles to get free from the rope.

"Qué diablos está pasando? (What the hell is going on?")

"No aguantes la respiración" (Don't hold your breath) a mysterious man says.

However, he breathes one last breath before dying. The man holding the rope removes the rope from his neck and throws him onto the roof of a car. The man is wearing a full black armored bodysuit with a black mask. The other drug dealers run outside to inspect.

"¡¿Que demonios le pasó?!" (What the hell happened to him?!) One of the drug dealers yells.

The drug dealers look at each other. Suddenly a bullet flies through one of the dealers' head. He falls to the ground dead.

"¡Lo veo! ¡él está por allá!" (I see him! He is over there!)

Another gunshot is fired and another drug dealer falls dead. The remaining drug dealers look around to see where the gunshots are coming from. Another drug dealer spots the man on a rooftop with a sniper rifle.

"¡Por ahí!" (Over there!) The drug dealer yells, pointing at a building.

However, when they look to where the man is pointing, no one is there. They look back at the drug dealer.

"'Uqsim 'anani ra'ayatuh!" (I swear that I saw him) The drug dealer says.

Suddenly a man appears out of nowhere and punches one of the drug dealers. He grabs him by his neck and snaps it easily. He pulls out a pistol and shoots another drug dealer in the head. He turns and faces the last drug dealer. He is shaking.

"¡No tengo miedo de ti!" (I am not afraid of you!)

The man takes off his mask and smirks.

"¡Usted debería ser!" (You should be) The man says.

"¿Tú eres un Americano?" (You are an American?)

"Sí."

The drug dealer pulls out a knife and runs toward the man. He starts swinging the knife like crazy at the man but he dodges his swings. The drug dealer tries one last time but the man grabs his arm and disarms him. Then he pins him to the ground with his hand.

"¡Ahora le haré una pregunta y si me miente, la lamentará con su vida!" (Now I am going to ask you a question and if you lie to me, you will regret it with your life.)

"¡No me mates por favor! ¡Tengo una esposa y un niño!" (Please don't kill me! I have a wife and child)

"¿Para quién trabajas?" (Who do you work for?)

The drug dealer hesitates.

"¡Él me va a matar!" (He will kill me!) The drug dealer shakes in fear.

"Colabora y veré que nunca te haga daño a ti ni a tu familia." (Cooperate and I will see that he never hurts you or your family)

"Vale, te lo diré." (Ok I will tell you)

The man releases him from his grip. He gets back on his feet.

"Su nombre es Carlos Ramírez. He is one of the most ruthless drug lords ever. Él ha matado a docenas de personas en México, por eso lo llaman "El Destructor". (His name is Carlos Ramirez. He is one of the most ruthless drug lords ever. He has killed dozens of people in Mexico, which is why they call him "The Destroyer.")

"¿Por qué no lo arresta la policía?" (Why don't the police arrest him?)

The guy laughs.

"¿La policía? ¡A la policía no le importa una mierda! Él probablemente les está pagando." (The police? The police don't give a s*! He is probably paying them off.)

"Gracias por tu ayuda." (Thanks for your help) The American says.

He starts walking away.

"¡Espere! ¿Qué estas haciendo ahora?" (Wait! What are you going to do now?)

"Planea mi proximo movimiento. Cuenta tú jefe que soy viniendo para él. (Plan my next move. Tell your boss that I am coming for him)

The man walks into the shadows contemplating what his next move should be.


	3. Chapter2

The man enters an apartment room. He heads into the bathroom and washes the blood from his hands and face. He tends to his suit.

"Works like a charm," he thinks.

He throws the suit into a closet and goes to sleep. The next day, he leaves rides to a bar on a motorcycle.

"¡Camarero! Una botella de refresco de gengibre por favor." (Waiter! A bottle of ginger ale please.) The man says, handing him 20 pesos.

The waiter hands him a bottle and the man chugs it down. He puts the bottle down. He pulls out a picture of his parents. Suddenly another man sits down next to him.

"So this is the famous Bruce Wayne?" The stranger asks.

Bruce puts the picture in his jacket.

"That depends on who's asking."

"I was sent here by a man who is interested in your talents. He told me to give you this card," the stranger says, handing him a card with a name and address."

"Why didn't he meet with me himself?"

"He is a busy man and doesn't have time to meet everyone face to face. Have a good day sir."

The man gets up from his chair and walks out. Bruce watches him leave and then looks back at the card.

"Have I really attracted his attention?"

Bruce leaves the bar and rides to the address of the place where he was told to meet. The place is an abandoned warehouse. He enters the warehouse and cautiously looks around.

"What if this is a trap?" Bruce thinks.

Suddenly he hears a footstep. He looks behind himself and sees a man with a sword about to swing at him. The man has an eyepatch on his face. Bruce dodges the sword and tries to punch the man but he quickly dodges the punch. The two keep fighting. Finally Bruce and the man just stand panting from all of the movement.

"So can we stop fighting and talk?" The stranger says.

"You started it. So you're Slade Wilson, the Deathstroke?" Bruce says.

Slade puts his sword onto his back.

"Yeah. You sound skeptical," Slade says.

"Well it's just that you look old."

"Don't let my look fool you. I may be old but I can still kill you."

"So what do you want me for?"

"I have been watching you Bruce and I must say that you could use some training."

"Thanks but I think I'm good," Bruce says, heading toward the exit.

"I know how it feels Bruce. To lose someone you love and feel like you should have done something. You feel lost and vengeful. You are angry at the world. That's why you left Gotham. You took most of your fortune with you as well. You have been traveling the world trying to find out who you are and training."

Bruce stops and turns around.

"Why do you want to help me?"

"Because I see a lot of myself in you. You want to be an assassin don't you. Well what if I told you that you can be more than an assassin."

"Like what?" Bruce says, confused.

"An idea. A legend. Someone who acts as judge, jury, and executioner to the criminal scum of the world. I can help you home your skills and make you become a living weapon."

"This sounds interesting but I already have other things that I need to accomplish. I have to go after this drug lord who is slaughtering innocent people in order to benefit his drug operation."

"I know and I have been researching him. You can't beat this guy. He is smart and strategical. You are still just an angry boy who is reckless."

Bruce grabs Slade by his collar.

"I will kill him!" Bruce yells.

"There's another weakness. Your temper. You let it cloud your mind, preventing you from thinking straight."

Bruce releases his grip on Slade.

"I am clear as ever and I am going to face him."

"Alright but don't expect me to come and save you if things go south," Slade says.

"I won't," Bruce says.


	4. Chapter3

Bruce heads back to his apartment and puts on his tactical armor. He heads to the location that the drug dealer gave him. The place is a drug factory called "La Droga" and surprisingly unguarded.

"Where is everyone?" Bruce thinks.

He kicks down the door and walks in.

"Where the hell is everyone?"

He slowly walks around the factory looking around. He hears something and shoots in the direction of the noise. However, it's just a rat.

Bruce keeps walking. Suddenly a bullet flies into his shoulder. The armor manages to protect his shoulder from the bullet. He looks up and sees several guys on a ledge holding assault rifles.

"F*!"

One of the guys jumps down from the ledge and runs up to Bruce. Bruce pulls out his dagger and prepares to swing at the guy. However, when he swings the guy slides and ducks. He pulls out his own knife, stands up, and faces Bruce.

"I am going to kick your a*!" Bruce yells.

Bruce lunges at the man and starts swinging. However, the man grabs Bruce by his arm and starts punching him in the stomach. Then he headbutts him in the face. Bruce stumbles back, dropping his dagger. The man walks up to Bruce and kicks him in the stomach. Bruce falls to the ground. As he attempts to recover, another guy joins the fight and starts punching him in the head. Bruce falls to the ground. The third guy grabs his dagger and starts stabbing Bruce in the shoulder. Bruce screams in pain.

"What is wrong? You can't take a stab?"

The three guys start kicking and punching Bruce all over his body. One of the guys takes off Bruce's mask and pulls out his pistol. He points it at Bruce's head.

"Wait!" A voice says.

Bruce looks up and sees a man in the shadows.

"Before you kill him I want to meet the man who has been disrupting our business," the man says.

"You must be-"

One of the drug dealers kicks him in the face.

"Shut the hell up!"

"There's no need for that," the man says.

"Sorry boss."

"Help him up."

The goons grab Bruce and put him back on his feet.

"Yes I am Carlos Ramirez but everyone calls me The Destroyer. Who are you?"

"Now why the hell would I tell you that?"

"Just trying to be civilized."

"Why do you kill people?"

"They get in the way of my business. I try to be as civilized as possible but if you try to be a pest then expect to be exterminated."

"It's a waste of blood to kill innocents."

"Really? Innocent? What defines innocent? Who in this world is truly innocent? Even children have done bad things."

"Why don't you just kill me?"

"Because I want to offer you a job in my association. We pay very well."

"Like hell I am!"

"Very well. Men, strip him of his gear."

One guy has his rifle pointed at Bruce. The rest of the guys start taking off Bruce's gear until he is just wearing a regular t-shirt and pants.

"End him!" Carlos says.

The drug dealers load their rifles and prepare to shoot Bruce. Bruce closes his eyes.

Suddenly Bruce quickly grabs one of the rifles and starts shooting at the other drug dealers. They fall to the ground dead. Bruce releases the arm of the drug dealer he is shooting the rifle from. He grabs the guy, snaps his neck and throws him through a window causing him to fall 10 stories. He starts heading down the stairs. He gets confronted by multiple men. He kicks one man off of the stairs and grabs the rifle of another man and starts shooting everyone he comes across. He finally gets to the first floor. He pulls out a remote and presses a big red button on it. The whole factory starts to explodes. He runs out the door and gets on his motorcycle and leaves. As he is leaving he sees a helicopter flying away.

"Damn it!"


	5. Chapter4

Bruce rides back to Slade's warehouse bleeding and covered with cuts and bruises.

"Slade?" Bruce asks.

He hears noises coming from another room. He walks into the room and finds it full of weapons and technology. He sees Slade putting on a mechanized black and orange chain mail suit.

"Hello Bruce. I didn't hear you come in."

"I have come to accept your offer."

"I am pleased to hear this. However, I want you to know that I will not go easy on you. My training will make military boot camp look like a slumber party."

"I am looking forward to it."

"Great! Let's begin."

Slade takes Bruce to a friend with shooting targets.

"What are we doing here?"

"Helping you improve your marksmanship skills."

Slade hands him a rifle.

"Try to shoot to hit the target."

"Are you kidding me? This is easy," Bruce says.

He aims the rifle and is about to shoot.

"Wait a minute. You're forgetting something."

Slade pulls out a blindfold. He wraps it around Bruce's eyes.

"Now try."

"This is impossible. How can I see?"

"Just do it."

Bruce shoots the rifle. When he takes off the blindfold he sees a bullet mark on a tree.

"Well you managed to hit the tree."

"I told you it's impossible. How can I hit something when I cannot even see it."

"That's the point. You won't always be able to see what you are trying to hit so instead of relying on your sight you must rely on your brain and instincts."

Slade wraps the blindfold around his head again.

"This time focus your mind and thoughts. Let your instincts guide you."

Bruce takes a deep breath. He shoots the rifle. When he sees where it hit, he is surprised.

"Good job! Now we can move onto strength training."

Slade takes Bruce to a room filled with weights and treadmills. He spends hours lifting weights and performing conditioning drills. He continues this every morning and evening for several months. Slade also puts him on a strict diet. Slade takes Bruce to a room with punching bags and blocks of wood.

"Let me guess. This is where we are going to enhance my fighting skills."

Slade nods his head.

"This place looks like it hasn't been used for years."

A sad look crosses Slade's face.

"It's been a while since I had a student."

"Were you two close?" Bruce asks.

"You could say that. Anyways let's begin."

Bruce and Slade pick up wooden staffs. They start sparring. Bruce manages to achieve several hits but Slade ends up knocking him to the ground.

"You have to learn to control every aspect of your body in order to make yourself lethal in combat. Otherwise your enemy will start manipulating you. Control yourself before your opponent controls you."

They also practice hand-to-hand combat as well. During one sparring session, Slade grabs Bruce by his arm and flips him over.

"Are you even trying?" Slade asks, looking over Bruce's body.

"I am giving you my best effort."

Slade laughs.

"No you're not. If you were then I wouldn't be kicking your ass."

"Let's do it again."

Bruce and Slade train for months and months.

On January 1st, after a training session, Slade holds out his hand.

"Congratulations Bruce. You have completed your training with me. I taught you everything that I know. Now go and use what I have trained you."

Bruce shakes his hand.

"It's been an honor."

"Why don't you stay here for the night before you head out?"

"Sure."

Later that night, Slade makes a fire outside. He just sits looking at the fire. Bruce sits with him.

"Can you tell me about your previous student?"

"I don't even know where to begin. He was cocky and reckless like you. I thought I could mold him into a good man. His name was Thomas."

"I had a father named Thomas."

"What a coincidence."

"So what happened?"

"We had a falling out. It didn't end well for me," Slade says pointing at his eyepatch.

"Oh."

"So let me ask you something. After you kill Carlos, what are you going to do?"

"Probably head back to Gotham."

"Why would you want to go back to that hell hole?"

"It's my home and I believe that it can be saved with the right type of action."

"Does anything ever scare you Bruce?"

"Just one thing."

"There is something that I want to give you that will help you in your battle with Ramirez."

"What is it?"

"I will show it tomorrow. Right now you should get some sleep."


	6. Chapter5

That night Bruce has a dream. He saw Gotham engulfed in fire. However, he saw a shape that looked like a bat rise out of the flames. Bruce wakes up. He looks for Slade but can't find him. However, he finds a note.

"If you ever want to see your friend come to this location." -The Destroyer.

Bruce tightens his fist. He gets ready to leave but he passes by the weapons room and sees a giant crate. There is a note on the crate.

"Something to help you fulfill your goals. Use it wisely." -Slade Wilson

Bruce grabs a hammer and opens the crate, revealing a black suit with a black cape with pointy edges. The suit also has a mask that had white glowing eye holes.

"Slade you are the man!" Bruce thinks.

He puts on the suit. The mask has a computer GPS system and radio transmitters.

"This is badass!"

The suit tightened around his body.

"I can see more clearly than ever."

Bruce turns on the GPS system and sets the location where Slade was taken.

"Bingo."

He grabs several weapons from the room. He grabs all of his belongings, gets on his motorcycle, and heads out. He arrives at a fortress with several guards. He pulls out a grenade launcher and shoot it toward the guards. He doesn't hurt the guards but he destroys one of walls of the fortress. The guards pull out a gun but before he can shoot, Bruce rams into him at full speed. Bruce rides into the fortress and sets his motorcycle to autopilot. The motorcycle rams into several guards exploding and killing the guards. He walks up the stairs and is confronted by many guards. One guard tries to stab him but the blade shatters on contact with the suit. Bruce grabs the guard and throws him down the stairs. He keeps walking up the stairs. Another guard runs down the stairs, holding a rifle. He starts shooting the rifle at Bruce but it barely does anything other than annoy him. He grabs his cape and wraps it around the guard's arm. He then twists the cape which causes the guard's arm to twist. The gun falls out of the guard's arm. Bruce picks up the gun and shoots the guard straight in the head. The guard's dead body tumbles down the stairs. He finally reaches the final story of the fortress. A guard tries to stop him but he kicks the guard through the door. He pulls out a gun and shoots him in the head. He finds Slade chained to a chair and Carlos standing next to him.

"Let Slade go!"

"Sure when you are dead!" Carlos yells.

Bruce loads his rifle but Carlos aims his gun at Slade's head.

"Don't worry about me Bruce. Just leave."

Suddenly Bruce looks at his suit and hears a beeping. He spots a flash bang function that can project a flash bang bomb at an opponent.

He presses the button that activates the flash bang. The flash bang bomb launches straight at Carlos and blinds him. Bruce grabs the gun from Carlos. He frees Slade from the chair.

"You can you can defeat me?! You're just a man!"

Bruce punches him in the face causing him to move towards Slade who punches him also. Bruce pulls out a pistol and shoots him in the head.

"At least I am not dead!" Bruce says.

Bruce and Slade look at each other.

"Thanks for the suit!"

"It suits you."

"So now what?"

Bruce and Slade look at the door.

"I hear guards coming."

"This is going to be fun."

"Hell yeah!"

Bruce and Slade walk down the stairs and face the guards. Bruce grabs one of the guards and punches him down the stairs. He brings several other guards with him. Slade starts planting bombs in the fortress. When they reach the exit Slade presses a remote on his suit that turns the detonated off causing the whole place to explode. Bruce and Slade watch the building explode from a distance.

"So what now?" Slade asks.

Bruce pulls out a phone and makes a call.

"Who did you call?"

A jet plane flies out of nowhere and lands right next to them.

"One of the perks of being rich."


	7. Chapter6

The private jet takes Bruce and Slade back to Gotham. Bruce changes into nicer clothes and removes all of the blood from his body.

"Thank you for everything Slade," Bruce says.

"I think you are ready to face the criminal underworld of Gotham. What are you going to do when you get back?"

"I cannot kill the entire underworld as Bruce Wayne. I have to become something that they fear."

"Like what?"

"They are cowards and willing to believe in superstition."

The plane finally lands in Gotham.

"So what are you going to do Slade?"Bruce asks as they are stepping out of the plane.

"I am going to do what I am good at."

Slade walks away. Bruce goes into the airport and picks up a rental car and drives to Wayne Manor.

"I don't know why I would ever come back to this place but I need a base of operations. I won't just operate in Gotham. I will reach the world. Soon criminals will fear me. I will become an assassin and vigilante. But what should I use to cast fear into the hearts of criminals."

Suddenly a bat flies in through a window. Bruce has an idea. He heads into a cavern beneath Wayne Manor. He finds it full of bats.

"This is my destiny. I shall become a bat."

Bruce goes back into Wayne Manor. He reaches into his bag and finds the suit that Slade gave him.

"I am going to make some modifications."

Bruce takes the suit into his work station.

"I have to stop by Wayne Tech."

Bruce heads to the Wayne Tech building in a sports car. He is greeted by an onlooker.

"Nice car dude."

Bruce ignores him and keeps driving.

When he arrives at Wayne Tech, he is greeted by a black man in a suit.

"Mr. Wayne. So glad to see you back. I haven't seen you since I helped you get out of the foster home."

"I just need to get some things from your storage room."

"Like what?"

"Grappling gun. Any type of weapons that you have manufactured."

Lucius takes Bruce down to the storage room.

"So what do you plan to do with these?"

"You'll see."

Lucius takes him to a storage container and reveals.

"Nylon fabric I assume?"

"Yep. Strongest fabric in the world."

"I might need to borrow some."

"Take as much as you want. It's practically yours anyways."

"What are these?" Bruce asks holding metal pieces.

"Those are made of promethium the strongest metal in the world. We were going to use those to modify solider helmets but it never got past the development stage."

Bruce takes several other devices such as a computer software, smoke pellets, and an EMP.

"Pleasure doing business with you, Mr. Wayne."

"Sure."

Bruce gets into a car and drives back to his home. However he spots a gun shop on his way back. He parks the car and heads into the gun store.

"Hello sir welcome to. Wait I have seen you before. You're Bruce Wayne!"

"Yes and I am here to buy some weapons," Bruce says, looking around at the guns.

"What do you have in mind?"

Bruce spots 2 Heckler Koch MP5SD5s.

"I will take those and those dual pistols."

The store owner hands the guns to Bruce. He puts them into a bag.

"Anything else?"

"Assault rifles?"

"We have some AK-47s, AK-12s imported from Russia, and Beretta REC7."

"I'll take it."

"Which one?" The store owner asks.

"All of them."

"What else can I do?"

"Sniper rifles?"

"Ah the Barrett M82, the M110 Semi-Automatic, and the Heckler and Koch HK417."

"Thank you."

Bruce spots a box of grenades. He also spots a grenade launcher.

"I will take the MK 47 Striker as well as the grenades."

"You're interested in that?"

"Very."

Bruce stashes all of the weapons into his bag. He writes a check and gives it to the man. Bruce is about to walk out the door when he accidentally bumps into a man.

"You better watch where yourself or I will kick your ass!"

"Whatever."

Bruce reaches the door but he hears a gun click. He turns around and sees the guy pointing a gun at the store owner.

"You better give me the money you owe or I will blow your f*ing head off!"

Bruce sneaks into the restroom and changes into his armor.

The gunman keeps hitting the store owner in the head with the gun.

"I am going to count to 5 and if you don't give me the money by 5 you are dead!"

"1, 2,3,4-"

Suddenly Bruce in his armor grabs the gun out of his hand.

"What the hell?!"

"5!" Bruce says.

He grabs the guy and throws him through a window. The guy recovers and tries to punch him but Bruce pulls out a knife and stabs him in the throat. He leaves him to die. He heads inside and gives the store a check for breaking the window.

"Sorry about the mess."

Bruce grabs his bag and heads home.


	8. Chapter7

Bruce heads to a bunker beneath Wayne Tower. He unzips his bag and removes all of the weapons that he bought.

"I don't want to attract too much attention so I have to find a way to make these weapons fire quietly."

He grabs the nylon fiber that he borrowed from Fox.

"In the mean time I am going to work on the suit."

Bruce starts implanting the fibers into his suit. He adds pointy ears to the mask to give it the head shape of a bat. He creates a red bat logo and place on the chest the suit. He has Fox on the phone while he is making the suit.

"So why a bat Mr. Wayne?"

"Bats scared me as a kid and I think it's high time that the scum of Gotham know my fear."

"If you insist."

Bruce grabs some spray paint and sprays a little red on the mask and parts of the suit.

"This will give it a more edgy vibe."

Bruce creates a utility belt that is black and red.

"Almost complete. Now for the cape."

Bruce edges the bottom of the cape to form pointy ends.

"Now for the weapons."

Bruce pulls out a bag of boomerangs. He sharpens them and turns into bat shapes.

Hours later, Bruce goes down to the bunker and turns on the Batcomputer. He opens a closet full of weapons. He pulls out two pistols and puts silencers on them. He also starts creating guns of his own. These guns didn't require silencers to fire quietly. He grabs his suit and puts it on. He fits a grappling hook into his belt.

"Time to go to work."


	9. Chapter8

A mansion is crowded with rich people. These are some of the wealthiest and richest people in Gotham. However, they are also involved in criminal activities such as child trafficking and drug dealing. They are sitting down at a table dining until they cannot eat anymore. One of the hosts cuts a ribeye steak.

"So Falcone, How is the business going?" One guest asks.

"We're making excellent progress, Sal. The only problem is that our suppliers are getting slowed down. Apparently one of the workers reported a sighting of a man dressed up as a bat."

The other guests burst out laughing.

"You can't be serious. He is an urban legend. A tall tale created by the bums to give themselves hope. There is no hope for them. Not while we're in control."

"Shouldn't you be a little concerned. I mean I heard that one of our men was grabbed out of nowhere last week and was found dead."

"Probably an accident. Guys this bat-Character is nothing but an urban legend!"

Suddenly the walls of the mansion explode and there is a cloud of smoke. The force sends every person flying. Falcone wakes up on the ground, looks around and sees something moving through the smoke. He is stabbing and killing the guests. Falcone tries to get up but he can't feel his legs. He attempts to crawls away. Suddenly a pair of feet stand in front of him. He looks up and sees a figure clad in black and red. In his hand is a gun. He is a wearing a cowl shaped like a bat. He bends down and grabs Falcone by his collar and lifts him into the air.

"Do I look real to you now?" The figure asks.

Falcone looks deep into the white eyes of the figure.

"What the hell are you?"

"I'm Batman!"

Batman pulls out a knife and begins stabbing him repeatedly. After 15 stabs, he pulls out a grappling gun and swings away into the night.


	10. Chapter9

The next day, Bruce turns on the news on from his Batcomputer.

"This is Vicki Vale from the Gotham Gazette. Last night there was an incident at a manor. Video cameras caught a glimpse of what appears to be a man dressed up as a bat. Also, 15 dead bodies were found next to 15 bat-shaped emblems. Authorities are now in search of this elusive "Batman."

"Seems like you made the news," Lucius says.

"It's a start, Lucius," Bruce says sharpening a bat-shaped knife.

"You really think Batman is going to change Gotham?" Lucius says.

"Of course not. I believe he is going to change the world."

"So what is your next move?"

Bruce places his hand on a hand scanner which opens a chamber.

"Come with me."

Bruce and Lucius walk into the chamber. The chamber is filled with knifes shaped like bats, rifles, pistols, machine guns, bombs, and grenade launchers.

"You have certainly been busy," Lucius says.

"They think of me as a legend Lucius. A symbol that punishes those who deserve to be punished. That's what I can become."

"But do you have to be so harsh?"

"The world is a harsh place, Lucius. I learned that the hard way."

"I know that you're angry at the world for taking your parents away but-"

"Oh I am not angry at the world. I am angry at myself for not doing anything about it."

"You were just a kid. There is nothing-"

"That doesn't mean s*! Sooner or later they have to find out that the world is dark place."

"There is still hope."

"Bulls*!"

"Alright so tell me this. What is your next move?"

Bruce pulls out several bombs. He also pulls out a pair of pistols.

"I am going to find the leader of the child and drug suppliers and end him for good."


	11. Chapter10

Later that night, a man wearing a black leather jacket is chasing a girl. They end up in an alley. He manages to catch up to her and pins her against a wall. He pulls out a knife.

"You hurt me, Polly. You really did. Now I have to hurt you."

Suddenly Batman drops down from a rooftop. He grabs the guy and throws him against the wall. He looks at Polly.

"Go!"

She runs away. Batman turns his attention back toward the guy. He grabs his hand.

"Now I am going to ask you some questions: What does your gang do?"

"Gang? I am just one guy."

Batman bends his arm and starts twisting it.

"Okay Okay! We are sex traffickers!"

"I thought you were drug suppliers."

"That is just a cover up for our real operation. To everyone else we look like regular drug dealers. That's why no one bothers with us."

"You mean until now?" Batman says.

CRACK!

"ARRRGGH!!!" The guy yells in pain.

Batman pulls out a pistol and aims it at the head of the trafficker.

"Now give me answers or I will put a f* bullet through your skull!" Batman whispers.

"Alright Alright! His name is Oswald Cobblepot! He is both a drug and prostitute trafficker! He has a hideout in Iceberg Lounge!"

"My bully from foster care!" Batman thinks to himself.

Batman lowers the gun .

"Thank you," the guy says.

He starts to run away.

"Oh one more thing," Batman says as he begins to walk away.

He turns around.

BANG!

"Serves you right."

Batman blows the smokes off the tip of his gun and shoots his grappling gun. He flies into the night.


	12. Chapter11

At an abandoned warehouse, a scream of pain fills the halls of the warehouse.

"Please Mr. Penguin! It was an accident! I didn't mean to-" The goon yells

Suddenly an umbrella opens and a bullet shoots at the goon's head. The goon falls to the ground dead. The other goons stare at the dead body nervously.

"Now if anyone tries to defy me they will end up like this bloody wanker! Understood?!" Penguin yells.

"Yes sir, Mr. Penguin!"

Penguin pulls out a napkin and cleans his face of the blood.

"Now who is this guy messing with my operation?"

A goon nervously responds, "N-N-No one has got a glimpse of him. He appears one minute and then the next he is gone. They call him the Batman!"

Penguin bursts out laughing.

"Wait so this guy dresses up as a giant bat?! That is the most damn ridiculous thing I've ever heard of!"

"Says the guy who calls himself the Penguin," one goon whispers to another.

The goon quietly giggles.

"Well I want whoever this man is brought to me alive so I can see his face when he dies! I don't want him to ruin our business! These children cost too much to lose now!"


	13. Chapter12

Bruce sits in the bunker staring at the Bat-computer. Lucius arrives with food.

"I brought you something if you're hungry."

Bruce doesn't respond.

"Bruce you have to get out more and I am not just talking about as Batman. There is a world out there waiting for you. Everyone keeps wondering where you are and I have to make excuses. Why not retake control of the company? Go out and eat, meet people, or find a girl and get married."

Bruce finally turns around.

"Really Lucius? Is that really important in life? Should I really enjoy living knowing that around the world there are people who don't get to live these luxuries? I already know what the world has for me. I lost it years ago IN THAT DAMN ALLEY!!! I HAVE A PURPOSE WHICH IS TO PUT OUT THE RABID DOGS AND PERMANENTLY CLEAN THE FUCKING SCUM THAT TRASH THIS WORLD AND ITS INHABITANTS!!!"

"So you want justice?" Lucius asks.

Bruce mockingly laughs.

"No Lucius, I want those who harm the innocent to get what they deserve! A bullet in their fucking head!"

"I know you're angry but just killing people won't take away the pain you're feeling. Sometimes it's better to keep them alive than kill them. At least they can suffer."

Suddenly the Bat-Computer starts making a noise.

"What's going on?" Lucius asks.

Bruce goes to the Bat-Computer and looks at the screen.

"The Penguin struck again. There was an attack at a high school. Police found fingerprints belonging to several wanted men who are members of Penguin's gang."

"So what is your plan?"

"I am taking them out. All of them!"


End file.
